


You Taste Like Summer

by Mutatedbunnies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Summer Fling, Summer Romance, SummerofCream2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutatedbunnies/pseuds/Mutatedbunnies
Summary: Dream is excited to spend his sixteenth birthday surrounded by his friends during their summer vacation. When he unexpectedly meets Cross, a new kid in town for the summer, his life changes course dramatically. Falling in love wasn't part of the plan and no matter what happened, Dream wouldn't have wanted it any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

Dream always waited excitedly for summer to begin. 

Ever since he could remember, his family would go to the lake and spend their days in the small, quiet lake town that thrived on the tourists’ frivolous summer spending. They had a house there. It wasn’t very large, but it was enough for him, his brother, and his mother to spend their days in. 

Nightmare would always run off and hide in his room, reading. When Dream tried to cajole him into coming to the country club with him, his brother would just smile and shake his head. 

“I’ll have more fun here.” Nightmare would assure him. Dream knew it to be true, but he hated leaving him behind anyway. 

This summer, they were turning sixteen. 

What an age. 

They would only be two years away from adulthood. Whatever that truly meant. 

Best of all, he would get to spend his birthday with his best friends, who he spent the rest of the year separated from. 

But his birthday wasn’t the only big event that would happen this summer. He and his friends only had a few days together before the event that turned Dream’s summer on its head happened. 

That summer, a lot of things happened for him. 

That summer, everything changed. 

Summer would never have the same meaning for Dream. 

 

* * *

 

“Ink, why in the stars are you drawing at the pool?” Dream turned to his friend, who was furiously scribbling on a pad of paper with a charcoal pencil. 

“When inspiration strikes!” Ink half explained, laughing. Dream frowned. 

“What could inspire you here?” He asked, scanning the area. 

They were at the local country club, in the pool area. He, Ink, and Blue, were all lounging on some of the beach chairs circling the pool in their swim trunks. So far, it was just a bunch of families, and the odd country club employee here and there. 

“You have to learn to look into the mundane, Dreamy.” Ink grinned again before going back to his drawing. 

Dream frowned again and looked back to the scene. 

Look for inspiration in the mundane… 

He let his eyes drift over the people. 

He still couldn’t see anything worthy enough. 

But he wasn’t an artist, and he left his ineptitude at that. 

“Come on, let’s go swim or something!” Blue quickly sat up from his chair. 

“Not until I’m done-” Ink didn’t get to finish his sentence. His eyes focused on a figure passing by the pool area, towel around his neck and a tennis racquet over his shoulder. He sprang up instantly. 

“Error!” He cried and barely slipped on his flip flops before running off towards his childhood best friend. 

“Well… I guess we’ve lost him.” Blue sighed, knowing that now Error had shown up for the summer they wouldn’t see their friend as often. Ink had to go between him and their own little trio since Error simply refused to hang out with them. It was irritating, but Dream and Blue weren’t the types to make their friend choose between them. Especially since it was obvious Ink didn’t think of Error as  _ just a friend.  _

“I guess so…” Dream returned the sigh. “Should we go get something for lunch? He’s not coming back anytime soon.” 

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Blue mumbled. 

After they had put on their clothes and gathered Ink’s things (he’d eventually remember them and text Blue or Dream to retrieve them), they headed inside the club to the little restaurant. It was fancy with large windows looking out over the lake. A lot fancier than they were dressed for, but it was widely accepted that the kids and teens who ran around wouldn’t be dressed appropriately at all, especially during the summer. 

They were seated at a table somewhat out of the way, and handed menus before the hostess ran off to seat a family that had also just come in from the pool. 

“Do you think it’s too late to order pancakes?” Blue asked, scanning the menu. Dream quickly checked his phone. 

“It’s 12:03… They stop serving breakfast at noon.” Dream offered with an apologetic smile. 

“I could still ask.” Blue piped up, grinning. “They might make an exception. It’s only three minutes.” 

“You better hope the waiter comes in the next thirty seconds, then. It won’t be three minutes much longer.” Dream chided with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

Cross hadn’t wanted to get shipped off to the wilderness for the summer.

But he had been, despite his most sincere protests, sent to spend the summer with his grandfather. 

His grandfather, who lived all year-round at a giant lake, surrounded by a forest, where the small town was only lively during the summer when all of the rich families came to spend their summer vacations. 

The worst part of all of it? 

Cross had to work at the country club. 

He was going to have to serve all of those snobby rich kids and their parents. They got to spend their summer vacation playing and he had to hand out towels and keep their glasses of water full. The money was nice, but if he could have been doing anything else for the same amount of money, he would have switched in a heartbeat. 

The people he served… 

They didn’t look at him. 

And when they did? 

They didn’t  _ see  _ him. 

Today, Cross was working in the restaurant. 

He wasn’t a waiter. He hadn’t been trained to be one. 

No, he was just the guy that went around filling water glasses. 

So when the two kids sat down, Cross immediately grabbed a pitcher of water and headed across the carpeted floor. (Why was a place where people ate  _ carpeted _ ? That was just asking for a disaster.) 

Without saying anything, he stopped at the table and picked up one of the glasses, filling it and setting it back down. 

“Thanks.” The kid said without looking up from his friend. “See? I told you. The waiter isn’t here yet. They’re not gonna let you order breakfast.” 

“It could still happen!” The other one seemed to puff up in indignation. Cross set his glass down. 

He opened his mouth to ask if they needed anything else from him, just as he moved to turn back around. 

The carpet. The stupid carpet. 

Later, when he looked back on this moment of his life, Cross would thank the carpet. Bless the carpet. If he could have, he would have kissed the carpet. 

But in the present? 

The carpet was Satan himself. 

His foot caught on the plush flooring, pitching him forward. 

It would have been enough to knock the kid down. 

It would have been enough for Cross to end up on top of him like in a bad romantic comedy. 

But no, it was never enough for the universe. 

His pitcher of water made sure to pour itself out completely on the guy underneath him. 

“S-Sorry!” Cross quickly pushed himself up, looking down at the person beneath him. His golden eyes were wide with shock, but Cross couldn’t see any malice in them. Just surprise, and a soft gold blush beginning to spread over his cheeks. 

Cross stared for a moment, not wanting to take his eyes away but decided to finally jump up and off the poor patron, extending a hand to help him off the floor where they had ended up after Cross knocked him out of his chair. 

“I’m so sorry!” Cross quickly said again as the kid stood, barely seeming to notice he was completely wet. 

“I-It’s okay!” He assured Cross. “It’s fine, really.” 

“Cross!” The manager of the restaurant called. “Office. Now!”

Cross flinched and looked back to Dream. 

“I really am sorry.” He said before shuffling off quickly. Dream watched him, his breath caught in his throat. 

“Dream?” Blue asked. “...Dream!” 

“Wha-?!” Dream jumped slightly, finally looking back to his friend. 

“Are you okay? You’re all wet.” Blue looked at him worriedly. Dream finally looked down at his clothes. 

“Oh.” He blinked softly before looking back to his friend. “Blue?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

 

* * *

 

It was lucky they had kept Ink’s shirt. Dream was able to run to the bathroom and change his shirt for his friend’s after Cross had spilled water all over him. He was especially happy because he was able to then watch the waterboy run around the dining area, who had obviously been told to avoid their area.  

Blue tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t pay attention. Eventually his friend gave up and started scrolling through his phone, grumbling something or other about boy crazy friends. 

Dream tried not to get his hopes up, but he thought he had seen Cross look over at him every so often. If he brought it up to Blue, he knew his friend would just tell him it was because he was staring and nothing more. 

But he dared to hope and maybe that made him a fool. 

They finally left, because as Blue put it, he couldn’t sit there and stare all day unless he wanted to creep Cross out, which he certainly may have already done. 

They went back to the pool, waited for Ink, and when he never showed up or texted, they left the country club all together. They lived on opposite sides of the small town, so they split ways on the main street that was lined with shops. 

“See you tomorrow?” Blue asked hopefully. 

“Of course!” Dream returned, smiling. “At the club?” 

Blue sighed. Dream laughed slightly. 

“I know… But Ink will probably be there too. And… I kind of want to see Cross too…” He twisted back and forth sheepishly. 

“You know he doesn’t even know your name, right?” Blue asked. Dream blinked and looked up. 

“What?” 

“You never told him your name. You just stood there like an idiot.” Blue grimaced around his smile. He could feel the realization coming through his friend. 

“Oh no!” Dream cried. “My first crush and he literally doesn’t even know my name…!” 

“It’s not that bad!” Blue tried to reassure him. “You can just formally introduce yourself later… He didn’t tell you his name either. It’s perfectly fine!” 

“...” Dream frowned, thinking. “I-I guess that’s a good idea…” 

He started. 

“Blue! How do I even go up to him?! I stared at him all afternoon a-and what if I can’t go up to him naturally? I’ll look stupid!” 

“I don’t think there’s any way out of this being awkward, Dream.” Blue sighed. “You’re just going to have to do it. You know, rip it off like a band-aid.” 

“A band-aid?” Dream frowned. 

“Yep! Just go up to him, and say, ‘Hi, my name’s Dream! You spilled water all over me, and then knocked me over, then laid on me. I’m in love with you now so please go out with me.’” 

“Blue!” Dream cried, wrapping his arms around himself despite the warmth. “Not funny!” 

“Mweheheh! It’s kind of funny…” Blue admitted, still laughing. “Okay, really, I gotta go. Papyrus is probably waiting for me. Bye, Dream.”

“Bye, Blue. Be careful!” Dream waved his friend off before turning and sighing. 

If this was how Ink felt every time Error showed up, Dream didn’t blame him for completely ignoring them. He wanted to do the same… If only Cross would appear. He wanted to see him one last time before going home and gushing to Nightmare about this  _ guy  _ he  _ kind of  _ met and how  _ cute  _ he is- 

He almost cried out in terror when his wish came true. 

Cross had just come out of the local ice cream shop, a cone of chocolate ice cream in hand. He paused outside, licking up the small streams of melted chocolate off his hand. Dream stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do. He needed to pass by to go home, but if he did, Cross was going to see him. Then he’d have to introduce himself and… 

Blue was right. There was no not-awkward way of doing that. 

So he summoned all of the courage he ever had, currently had, and will ever have, and began walking again. 

Cross noticed him and glanced over, then seemed to pale, if skeletons could pale. Dream tried his best smile at him. 

“Hey!” He called as he got closer. 

Cross looked like he wished he was anywhere but there. Even in a coffin six feet under. Dream tried not to think too much about it. 

“H-Hey…” Cross offered slightly. Dream stopped in front of him, still giving him a friendly smile. 

“My name’s Dream. You-” 

“I’m sorry.” Cross apologized quickly. “I really am! My foot caught on the carpet-” 

Dream gently put his hand on Cross’s arm without thinking. 

“It’s okay, I promise.” He assured, still smiling. When he realized he was literally touching Cross, he quickly jerked his hand away. “Sorry!” 

Cross’s face was already flushed purple. 

“I-It’s okay…” He fumbled. They stood there for a moment, neither looking the other in the eyes. Finally, Cross spoke. 

“I’m Cross.” He offered. 

“Y-yeah.” Dream smiled. “I heard when… Were you in a lot of trouble?” 

“Only a little trouble.” Cross shrugged. “I don’t usually work inside, anyway. I just got a stern talking to.” 

“Oh… That’s...Good?” Dream smiled and once again they stood in silence, unsure of each other. Even if he didn’t know what to say, Dream knew he didn’t want this moment to end. 

“Sorry… again.” Cross finally moved. “I-I should probably get going… It was nice to meet you.” 

“It was nice to meet you too.” Dream smiled. He wanted just one more moment… 

Turns out, lightning really can strike twice. 

Cross began walking in the direction Dream needed to go, so they ended up walking home together. They didn’t speak much as they walked, just a few sentences here and there. Cross ate his ice cream and Dream could tell he felt bad about eating when the other didn’t have one of his own. But Dream couldn’t have cared less. He just wanted to bask in the glow Cross emanated. 

“Do you live in town?” Dream finally asked. He knew a lot of the workers at the country club did, or in the bigger town about thirty miles away. 

“No… I have to spend the summer with my grandpa.” Cross explained. 

“Oh…” Dream said thoughtfully. “Is that bad?” 

“...” Cross frowned. “It’s not  _ bad  _ but I’d rather be home with my friends.” 

Dream fidgeted. 

“You can always make some friends here.” He offered, trying not to sound too eager. 

“I don’t think anyone would want to be friends with me.” Cross sighed. 

“I do!” Dream’s eyes turned into stars as he cried out. Cross jumped back slightly. 

“Ah!” Cross dropped his ice cream, though luckily it was mostly finished. “You do? After I drenched you  _ and  _ knocked you over?” 

“You also fell on me.” Dream reminded, grinning. “And yes! I want to be your friend!” 

“O-okay…” Cross looked away just as they entered Dream’s neighborhood. “Is that why you’re following me home?” 

“Huh?” Dream looked around, suddenly realizing where they were. He brightened again. “You live in this neighborhood too?!” 

“What?!” Cross stopped. “You live here?” 

“Yeah!” Dream paused. “Is that bad?” 

“...” Cross looked a bit flustered. “It’s… It’s not a  _ rich  _ neighborhood.” 

Dream laughed softly. 

“Did you assume I was really wealthy?” 

A nod. 

“We’re not that well off.” Dream admitted. “Did you assume a lot about me without meeting me?”

The guilty look that crossed the other’s face was enough confirmation. 

“Yeah… I thought you were also really mad at me…” Cross admitted. 

“Why would you?” Dream asked, blinking. 

“You kept looking at me…” Cross shook his head. “It doesn’t really matter anymore.” 

Dream blushed. He hadn’t wanted Cross to know he was staring at him at all, but knowing Cross not only saw, but also thought the worst, twisted something in Dream’s gut. And not in a good way. 

“Ah… Yeah!” Dream agreed quickly. He took out his phone. “Give me your number?” 

“Sure.” Cross wiped his dirty hands on his shirt before taking Dream’s phone and typing in his number. 

“I’ll text you. We’ll hang out soon, okay?” Dream asked, still grinning. “It’ll be easy since we live in the same neighborhood, too.” 

“Y-yeah…” Cross agreed. “Right.” 

“I’ll see you… tomorrow?” Dream asked, tilting his head slightly up at the other. 

“Maybe… I work tomorrow. Outside, this time.” Cross assured him. 

“Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Dream chirped happily. He’d also make sure to introduce Cross to his friends. Maybe they would all be able to hang out together sometime. He’d try to get Nightmare in on it too. Even if nothing came from his crush, at least he could give Cross a good summer. 

“See you tomorrow.” Cross promised and moved on down the street while Dream watched him for a moment before darting down another street towards his own home. 

He wanted to tell Nightmare. 

He needed to tell Nightmare. 

He needed someone to listen to him talk for hours. 

Dream couldn’t help it. 

He liked Cross.  


	2. Chapter 2

Cross couldn’t help it. 

He liked Dream. 

He hadn’t been sure of Dream at first. Dumping water onto a person and thinking they hate you because they won’t stop staring doesn’t really invite much confidence in a person. 

But after meeting him when work had ended and talking with him some, Cross felt better about their potential friendship. And then the guy kept showing up everywhere he went. 

Dream would pop up at work, saying hi or introducing him to his friends. Then, knowing Cross was working and would most definitely get in trouble for talking with people his age too long, would disappear somewhere else. Only to see him again. He tried to talk to his grandfather about it, since he was the only one Cross really had here. XGaster was unhelpful as he would only sit and nod. Sometimes he would say something along the lines of, 

“Summertime.” 

Which made no sense to Cross, because of course it was summertime. That was why he was living with him, after all. That and… 

Well, Cross’s parents had a good enough reason to ship him off, away from “bad influences.” Like he actually had any friends back home. 

Then Cross started catching  _ feelings _ . 

At the end of the week, Dream invited him to a “beginning of summer” bonfire. And Cross accepted, of course. He couldn’t not. It would be their first time hanging out since meeting, though Dream lived just a few streets away. 

Cross was nervous. 

Everything inside of him was screaming at him that Dream liked him back. No one was that enthusiastic about a potential  _ friend.  _ And then there were all the glances and stares he caught Dream giving him. And he only saw them because he was giving Dream some of his own.

Could you flirt with your eyes? 

It was the only hope Cross had. He had even started stumbling over his own words when speaking to Dream at the country club. Some of the other crew members laughed at him. He would glare at them, which was seemingly enough to shut them up until the next time it happened. 

Tonight was the night of the bonfire. 

Cross didn’t know what to wear. 

His uniform at the club was a white polo on beige shorts. He decided to try and spice it up a bit and wear color, but his closet was completely monochrome. He could still change it up, at least. He chose to wear black on black. That would surely catch Dream’s attention. 

If Cross didn’t throw up on him from nerves first. 

* * *

 

Dream was having the same dilemma, only he had an unfortunate in-house friend he could solicit clothing advice from. 

Any advice Nightmare gave him, Dream promptly tossed it to the side along with his current outfit and going back to the closet. 

“If only I’d brought more clothes!” Dream lamented after successfully emptying his small wardrobe onto his bed. 

“You brought like… half your closet.” Nightmare pointed out. 

“But I didn’t even bring the good stuff! I didn’t think I would need any of it.” Dream sighed and laid down, defeated, on top of his pile of discards laying on his bed. 

Nightmare sighed and slid off the desk chair he had been perched on and went to the pile. He unceremoniously rolled Dream to the side. 

“Let me try.” He offered gently, beginning to go through the clothes. “You really did just bring pool clothes…” 

Dream let out a sound of despair. 

“Nightmare!” He accused. “Help! I can’t go if I have nothing to wear.” 

Nightmare smiled sadly down at his brother. 

“You’re going no matter what. You don’t want to disappoint Cross, do you?” 

Dream instantly turned a bright shade of gold. He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. Nightmare let out a soft laugh. 

“Don’t make fun of me…” Dream whined. That only earned another laugh from his brother. 

“I’m not… It’s just… Weird to see you so flustered… Usually you’re the one people get flustered over.” The older twin continued digging through his counterpart’s clothes, hanging them back up as he went. He really had no hope of finding an outfit Dream would approve of, but he wasn’t cleaning this mess up later. 

Dream made another sound and replaced his hands with a pillow. Nightmare rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Let me go look in my closet.” He sighed again and left the room, allowing Dream time to calm down. 

He came back a few moments later, empty handed. 

“I only brought t-shirts and shorts.” Nightmare shrugged. “Why don’t you just wear that polo you brought and nice shorts?” 

“That makes me look like some kind of frat guy…” Dream moaned. 

“Ugh.” Nightmare rolled his eyes again, this time completely visible to his brother who had pulled the pillow from off his face. “It’s the only somewhat nice thing you brought, except for your suit for the formal dinner. I’m sure he’ll think it’s cute.” 

“What if he doesn’t think I’m cute at all?” Dream mewled. 

“If you keep this up you’re going to be late to meet him.” Nightmare sighed, pulling the clothes out of the pile and throwing them at Dream. The golden twin sat up, sighing again. 

“What if I don’t want to see him anymore?” Dream frowned. Nightmare mirrored him. 

“You’re just nervous, Dream. It’s normal.” He offered, trying to help his brother feel better. 

Dream looked up at him and gave him the tiniest of smiles. 

“What if-” He began, but Nightmare stopped him by covering his mouth with his hand. 

“No what ifs. Just get ready and go.”

 

* * *

 

Cross was waiting for him when he arrived. 

They had agreed to meet at the entrance to the long bridge that created a crossing over the northern part of the lake. Cross was standing on the sidewalk, outfitted in all black. It was a nice change from the almost full-white Dream usually saw him in. 

Cross looked more…  _ mysterious.  _

Dream liked it. 

“Cross!” He called, closing the distance between them. 

Cross looked up, and Dream almost caught the hint of a smile before his mask of neutrality was put firmly back into place. 

“Hey.” Cross greeted smoothly, though Dream wasn’t sure of his indifference. Either way, he was glad Cross actually came.

“Are you ready?” Dream asked, grinning. He had to try to push down the proverbial butterflies trying to escape his ribcage. It wasn’t working. 

Cross nodded and pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth, as if trying to hide something. Dream blinked, feigning innocence at the soft purple blush creeping onto Cross’s cheekbones. 

He didn’t want to get his hopes up, anyway. 

“This way! I know a shortcut.” Dream quipped before leading Cross off the main path and down into the wooded area next to the bridge. 

“So this is why you had me meet you there.” Cross said as he pulled his shirt back down. The sun was just beginning to set, but the two boys still had enough light to guide them to the shore. 

“Yep! It’s a lot faster than using the trails. Just don’t go down it at night. Up is fine.” Dream warned, jumping over a hidden rock as if to illustrate his point.

“Got it.” Cross nodded just as they reached the bottom. 

The local teens were already gathered near a pile of wooden debris that had been collected over the past year by locals for this very event. The annual bonfire was a tradition, though it wasn’t official. There weren’t any adults in sight, and they usually left the kids well enough alone. The only caveat were the few lifeguards they had stationed along the strip, just in case. 

“Oh, they haven’t lit it yet.” Dream breathed, his eyes turning to stars. 

“We can still see it!” He turned happily to his companion, who took one look at him and grimaced, dashing Dream’s hopes. 

“S-sounds good…” Cross looked away, anywhere but at those cute little starry-eyes. He could think straight when Dream did that. 

Dream turned away and scanned the crowd. 

“There they are!” He cried once more and gently grabbed onto Cross’s arm unconsciously, pulling him towards his friends. 

Cross stumbled behind, face aflame. 

“Ink! Blue!” Dream said happily. “How are you guys?” 

“How are we? How is that guy?!” Ink burst into laughter when he saw the poor slob Dream had brought with him. 

“What?” Dream turned to look at Cross. 

“What’d you do to him?” Blue teased as well. 

“He’s an eggplant!” Ink’s chuckles continued. “A nice, roasted eggplant!” 

“Cross?” Dream asked worriedly, not sure what could have happened. Was he stung by a bee?! A wasp?! Maybe he got some pollen in his nose?! 

Cross snapped back to reality and quickly pulled his shirt collar up once more. 

“I-I just got kind of hot for a minute…” He explained, his voice muffled through the fabric. “S-Sorry…” 

Ink gave him a knowing look. 

“Yeah, I sure bet you did. I saw Dream grabbing your ar-“ 

“I brought popsicles!” Blue exclaimed over Ink’s babble before turning to his small cooler and pulling one out. 

An orange creamsicle. 

Cross took it and tore the wrapper off. He pulled his collar down and took a small bite. Not as good as chocolate, but it would do. 

“Thanks, Blue.” He murmured and continued to nibble. 

Dream beamed at him like a proud parent for remembering his friend’s name. His happiness was almost contagious to the others, as if it were radiating off him in waves. 

“They’re lighting the fire!” Ink announced and they all hurried over to the pile of wood, waiting a safe distance away. 

A few kids lit long matches before tucking them into the debris, moving along the outskirts until the fire had been evenly started. 

As Dream watched the flames crawl up the tower like worker ants, he began to think. He thought about how flustered Cross had become after he simply touched his arm. He thought about Ink’s teasing. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew what Ink had been insinuating. But could he really trust the judgement of a moron who didn’t even realize his own feelings? 

He glanced down at Cross’s free hand. It was resting again his thigh, still. Defenseless. He wanted to hold it. He wanted to hold it so _ badly _ … 

He decided he could trust a moron’s judgement for one, brave second. 

Dream slowly inched his hand towards Cross’s, then gently rested it against his companion’s, back to back. He sensed Cross tensing, and he thought about taking his hand away, but he decided to trust for just one more second. 

He slipped his hand into Cross’s. 

His response was Cross choking on his ice cream. 

He quickly jerked back. 

“Cross?! Are you alright?!” He gasped, beginning to hit Cross on the back. 

Cross coughed a couple more times before seeming to be able to breathe. He nodded. 

“Y-Yeah… w-wrong pipe…” he gasped. 

“Oh thank goodness… I’m sorry-“ 

“Geez, Dream! You’re going to kill him before the night’s ended!” Ink chided, laughing once more. 

For once, Dream wished Error would show up just so he wouldn’t have to suffer Ink’s incessant teasing. 

“I…” Dream started, pouting, then decided to change tactics. “You’re right. He needs to sit down. We’ll be back!” 

Dream gently grabbed into Cross’s arm once more and pulled away, back to where wooden logs had been situated along the beach as makeshift benches and gestured for him to sit down. Cross followed directions, and Dream noticed that through everything, Cross had still kept hold of his popsicle. 

He awkwardly sat next to him, fidgeting a bit. 

“I’m sorry Cross I just-“ 

“Don’t be. Sorry, that is. I was just surprised.” Cross turned to look at him just as he was licking melting syrup from his hand. He gave Dream a half-smile. “I-I was just surprised.” 

“Surprised?” Dream asked, feeling heat coming to his cheeks. 

“...d-do you like me, Dream?” Cross asked. 

Dream froze. He hadn’t wanted to confess to him. Not tonight and maybe not ever. It was just a summer crush. And everyone knew summer crushes didn’t last and- 

“Yes.” He whispered. 

It was Cross’s turn to blush, though if this were a game of baseball, he was already in the lead.

“O-oh…” He stammered. “I-I…” 

“It’s okay, Cross.” Dream smiled sadly at him. “You don’t have to return my feelings… I hope we can still be friends, though…” 

And that’s when Cross kissed him. 

Orange creamsicle was the first taste of that summer. 

Years later, Dream wouldn’t be able to remember if he had even kissed Cross back, but they continued that way the rest of the night. 

They collected many tastes of summer as they sat around the bonfire that night. 

S’mores, freshly roasted and burning the tips of their tongues as they shyly teased each other. 

Watermelon, ice cold and chilling to the marrow as Cross held a piece to Dream’s mouth as he eagerly took a bite, barely missing the Cross’s fingertips. 

Lemonade, to wash it all down with sweet tartness, lingering on their breaths as Cross pinned Dream to a tree back in the wooded area, where they could be alone. 

Cross gently cupped his face in both of his hands, pressing his mouth onto Dream’s as their tongues rubbed together languidly. He could taste it all, the foods they shared as well as Dream’s natural sweetness. His mouth greedily and sloppily kept its pace, wanting more.

Dream had his arms wrapped around Cross’s shoulders, pressing himself up into the other. He wanted more. He wanted Cross, like this, everyday. He didn’t want to let go. He panted between kisses, unashamed of himself. He felt so… alive. His entire body tingled with every one of Cross’s touches. 

Cross pulled back, looking him in the eyes. 

“Is.. is this too much?” He asked, voice slightly husky and raw. Dream shook his head. 

“No… it’s perfect.” 

Popsicles, s’mores, watermelon, and lemonade were all things that would stay with them for the years to come. But what would really remind them of summer was the other’s taste, set against the backdrop of a high school bonfire and the scent of pine in their noses. 

And it wouldn’t have been summer without reminiscing about those glorious few months they had with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that this was a summer prompt request by [letme-consumeyou](https://letme-consumeyou.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Gotta start giving credit where credit it due. >.<
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of NSFW, but nothing explicit.

For the rest of the summer, Dream’s hand was hardly without Cross’s. 

And when he couldn’t be with Cross, he was texting him. 

And when Cross wasn’t available because of work, Dream was moping about with Blue and Ink. 

...Ink. 

Dream could have felt bad about not being there more for his friend. He could have blamed himself for Ink’s overnight stay in the local jail for breaking and entering at the mini golf place that had been abandoned for years. But he didn’t feel too bad. For, you see, Ink was not only arrested for breaking in, he was arrested alongside Error, and where, in jail, they had a long time to talk about their feelings. 

And now Ink was spending his summer making out with his childhood best friend. So, no, Dream didn’t feel bad for him. 

He did feel genuinely feel bad for Blue, though. 

The poor guy had to deal with two infatuated friends. 

His sixteenth birthday was one of the best nights of his life. 

He and Nightmare and a joint birthday party, though Nightmare didn’t really have any friends at the lake. He was a bit of an introvert and it was hard to find other introverts when all of them stayed inside all day. But he enjoyed Dream’s friends, who came over and helped them celebrate. They brought both of the twins gifts, though Nightmare’s were mostly just gift cards to bookstores, since that’s what Dream had told them to get.

But there was one person who wasn’t at his party. The person he wanted most to be there. 

Cross. 

Cross was working late that night at the country club, but he had promised to come get Dream when he was done so they could celebrate together. It was nearly midnight when Dream got the text. 

It was the first time he had sneaked out. 

Cross had been allowed to borrow his grandfather’s car for the occasion, driving them to a farside of the lake, away from everyone they knew and away from the glaring lights of their small town. They held hands the entire thirty minute drive, their hands resting in Dream’s lap, fingers twined together. 

Cross had gotten a giant slice of chocolate cheesecake from one of the grocery stores in town and when they got down to the beach of the lake, he stuck a birthday candle in it and lit it. 

“Happy birthday.” He whispered shyly, as if not to disturb the stillness around them. 

“You’re supposed to sing.” Dream teased, but bent his head to blow it out all the same. 

Cross stopped him, his voice scratchy and tense, with,

 

_“Happy birthday to you,_   
_Happy birthday to you,_   
_Happy birthday my dearest,_   
_Happy birthday to you.”_

 

Dream, a smile on his face, leaned forward and blew out the candle. 

“You didn’t say my name.” He chided once the tiny flame had been extinguished. Cross shrugged. 

“It sounds better.” Cross noted, lowering the plastic container. Dream blushed softly. 

“Am I your dearest?” He probed as Cross led him to the beach where they sat near the water. Cross laughed. “What?” Dream pouted. 

“Of course you are.” Cross smiled gently at him. He pulled two plastic forks from his jacket’s pocket, handing one to Dream and keeping one for himself. “I guess now’s a good time to give you your birthday present.” 

Dream’s eyes turned to stars. 

“You got me something?” He asked excitedly. Now Cross was blushing. 

“I couldn’t _not_ get my boyfriend something for his birthday.” Cross said sheepishly and reached into his opposite pocket, producing a small velvet box. He gingerly handed it to Dream. 

Dream blinked and looked down at it, breath catching in his throat. He looked back up to Cross and then back down once more. Slowly, almost painstakingly as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the contents were, he opened the box. 

It was a silver necklace with an X as a pendant. 

His brows furrowed and he looked back to his boyfriend. 

“It’s… really pretty but…?” 

Cross laughed bashfully. 

“It’s because it’s a-” 

“Cross.” Dream’s eyes widened. “It’s a cross!” 

Cross laughed once more rubbing the back of his skull. 

“Y-Yeah…” He shrugged again, looking away. “Hey, Dream?” 

“Hm?” Dream asked as he fiddled with the necklace, trying to remove it from the box so he could put it on. 

“...Please tell me I’m more than a summer fling.” 

Dream immediately looked up at the somber tone, his smile turning into a fraught scowl. Cross was looking at him once more, but he could see he looked… vulnerable, like a cornered animal with its tail between its legs. Dream could have cried at how pitiful he looked. 

“Of course you’re not!” He said and quickly threw his arms around him, holding onto him as if he were a life vest. “I-I can’t imagine you not in my life, Cross. E-even if w-we d-don’t see each-ch other m-much a-after…” 

Cross pulled away from him, looking down at him with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry on your birthday.” He wiped one of Dream’s tears away with his thumb. Dream laughed. 

“N-No! You didn’t! I mean, you kind of did but…” Dream shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I-I love you…” 

Cross blinked, eyes widening. 

“D-Dream?” He asked. Dream gritted his teeth and cocked his head to the side as if asking for him to continue. “I love you too.” 

Much to his chagrin, Dream hiccuped. Laughter bubbled out of him and Cross began laughing as well, pressing their foreheads together.  When their laughter, and Dream’s hiccups, had subsided they broke apart. 

“Sorry for making you cry on your birthday. Twice.” Cross grinned, stilling wiping tears from Dream’s cheeks. 

“These are happy this time, though!” Dream laughed again. He calmed down, opening the box once more. “Can you put it on me?” 

Cross smiled and took the box happily, pulling the necklace out before clasping it around Dream’s neck. 

“How does it look?” Dream asked, looking down at the pendant. 

“Beautiful.” Cross whispered. “Well, you. You look beautiful.” 

Dream blushed and shook his head before kissing Cross’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Cross.” 

 

* * *

 

They shared the piece of cheesecake, Dream forcing Cross to accept his fork to the point that Cross thought he would burst from how much he ate. Dream, on the other hand, had eaten cake at his party and had had his fair share. 

Neither was sure when the atmosphere had changed, but it must have been around when Cross suggested they go put their feet in the water and Dream decided he wanted an excuse to see Cross shirtless, so he suggested they swim instead. 

Through their laughter and playful splashing, they lost all of their clothes. 

At first, skinny dipping was fun, and exciting. But it was also nerve wracking and awkward. They couldn’t see each other, not too well, at least. But then Dream swam to Cross, gently pressing their bodies together and clinging to him in the murky waters. Cross brought his mouth to his, pressing softly at first and then crescendoing to a fervor. 

They moved from the water to the shore, stumbling over rocks and twigs and even their own shoes as they frantically pushed each other towards the car. Their mouths never left the other’s even when Cross opened the door, pressing Dream down onto the backseat.

It was sloppy and awkward, but neither of them would have traded it for anything or anyone else. 

It’s was Dream’s second favorite birthday present. 

The other, he never took from around his neck. 

At the end of the night, when he sneaked back in through his bedroom window, barely being able to peel himself away from Cross, he found Nightmare waiting for him, annoyed. 

But Dream didn’t care. Even though he desperately needed a shower, he instead sat next to his brother and babbled his entire night out to him, telling him all but the most intimate details. 

Nightmare sighed. 

“Just tell me next time you sneak out. I was worried sick.” His darker twin scolded. Dream laughed, still feeling high and giddy on summer love. 

“Okay, I promise.” 

 

_Six Years Later_   
  


* * *

 

Cross stood in front of the crowd, gulping deep breaths. He felt awkward. He felt nervous. His toe bounced as he waited, eyes scanning their loved ones seated so neatly in their pews. 

He felt like a clown. Standing in front of them. _In a tuxedo._ He wanted to blame someone, but there was only one person to blame: himself. 

He had done this to himself. 

He was the one. 

The one who asked Dream to marry him. 

And Dream had had the _nerve_ to say _yes._

He wanted to run off stage and throw up, but without almost any warning the music began echoing through the hall. He felt like passing out, but thankfully his nerves were keeping him awake. 

The doors at the back of the room opened and the procession began. His friends mixed with Dream’s, which he humorously recalled have to tell Dream he needed to reel in how many groomsmen he wanted, since Cross didn’t even have that many friends to complement them with. So it was just Blue, Ink, and finally Nightmare, paired with Epic, Chara, and Frisk, in that order. 

And then. 

Dream was standing in the doorway in a white tuxedo, yellow bow tie, and a golden blush already powdering his cheeks. 

The rest of the room faded away from Cross as he stared at the man who was only a few minutes away from becoming his husband. He could see Dream laugh at his reaction and smile, moving forward towards the altar in time with the melody. 

The dumbstruck look on Cross’s face hadn’t left when Dream took his place next to him. 

“Y-you’re b-beautiful…” He whispered under his breath. 

“Thanks…” Dream returned as he took Cross’s hand and they turned to the priest. “You do too…” 

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. At least up until those fateful words: 

“You may now kiss the groom.” 

Dream and Cross looked at each other. Cross felt like he needed to say something, but what was there to say? He wanted Dream. He wanted him forever. 

And so, before all of their loved ones and the stars themselves, he leaned down and kissed Dream, sealing them together for the rest of eternity. 

They pulled away just as the priest shouted, 

“I now pronounce you, man and groom!” 

And then Cross swept Dream into his arms, dipping him this time just as he kissed him fiercely.

He pulled back only enough so that he could look into Dream’s eyes, which had turned to stars. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

  
“I love you too… _Husband.”_ Dream replied, earning him another kiss that would begin their lifetime of happiness together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt reveal time:  
> "Please tell me I’m more than a summer fling.” by [letme-consumeyou](https://letme-consumeyou.tumblr.com)
> 
> I would also like to write a companion piece to this, involving Error and Ink, but I'm not sure I will. That was the original plan, but after getting hit with what I remember as the worst writer's block of my life, I'm going to shelve that for now. It should be linked here, if I ever decide to get around to it. 
> 
> And, thank you for reading! I do take requests every now and again [on my Tumblr](https://mutated-bunnies.tumblr.com)


End file.
